


Traffic jam

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Stuck in Traffic, Wetting, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 4: Stuck in trafficPaul has to pee while the boys are stuck in traffic
Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Traffic jam

Paul stared at the bumper of the car in front of him. His hands were gripping his crotch tightly.

“Hang in there Paul. I’m sure it won’t be much long.” John said, trying to be sympathetic.

“We’ve been sitting here for 30 minutes. We move an inch every 5 minutes.” Paul said sternly. His bladder was is uncomfortably full that it was making him irritable.

“I know Paul. But I’m sure you’ll be able to hold it until we can get back home.”

“The thing is, we don’t know when we can get out of this traffic. It could be hours.”

“Just try your best to hold it. But if you can’t, it’ll be ok.” 

Paul didn’t respond, he just sat their with his hands at his thighs, squirming. And that’s what he did for the next 10 minutes.

Paul was visibly in pain, and John hated seeing him that way. But there was nothing he could do about it.

After a while, Paul felt a leak drip into his under. He closed his thighs tightly, trying to not let another out. A tingle ran up his spine.

When another drop came out, he started to cry. He rested his head on the cold window as he sobbed.

“Macca, are you alright?” John said putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I-I have to go so b-badly John. I have to go s-so bad.”

John frowned as he continued to rub Paul’s shoulder.

“Paul, I can tell you’re in a lot of discomfort. I think you should just go.”

Paul looked up at John. “Like right here.” John nodded. “I can’t do that John. This is your car and-“

“Paul, just go. I don’t care about the seats. I hate seeing you in pain, so just go.”

“Are you sure John.”

“Just go Macca.”

Paul wiped a tear from his eye. He spread his legs and felt as urine flowed through his pants and onto the seat of the car, dripping onto the floor.

A groan of relief escaped his lips and he was finally done.

There was an awkward moment of silence for a few minutes.

“Feel better?” John asked.

Paul nodded. He felt guilty for wetting himself in his friend’s car. 

A few minutes passed and the cars finally started moving. A wave of relief hit John when he started driving.

“We’re going to be home soon Paul. You can take a shower while I clean the seat. Everything’s alright Paul.”

“You should’ve have to clean this up John.”

“No Paul, I don’t mind.”

“Well alright. Thanks a lot.”

“It’s not a problem Macca.”


End file.
